Crawford Kim's Back
by Moug-10
Summary: Kim Crawford is back in Seaford but something is wrong with her. What is it? Will her friends be able to help her? (summary is bad but read the first chapter to change your mind)


**Hello everybody! I'm here with a new story called Crawford Kim's back(I hope you found the pun). It will be a short story, I think around five chapters. I don't know if I will change the rating but until then, it will be rated T.**

**Before I begin, I will tell you this once: I don't own Kickin it, it belongs to Disney XD. Otherwise, Eddie would still be here but not Kim since the actress was picked for the Disney Channel show "I didn't do it!". **

** Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a beautiful day in Seaford. The Wasabi Warriors were training in the new dojo with a former member, Eddie and a new member, her cousin Annabeth. She came from Northampton (UK), just like Eddie and she was a second-degree black belt, one degree below Jack. She was petite with long brunette hair. Eddie and she had to take care of their grandmother until her death. Three weeks after the funeral, knowing that nothing could motivate him to stay in Northampton, Eddie decided to come back in Seaford and Annabeth wanted to come with him since they were close and were both only child. Annabeth's mother agreed with it under the condition that she visited her mother once a six months. Eddie's friends were surprised to see him after all this time one week ago.

_Flashback. _

_Eddie was finally back to Seaford. The day after he came, he decided to pay a visit to his old friends, Jerry, Milton and Jack and his former sensei, Rudy with Annabeth. But when they arrived at the mall, Eddie didn't notice the dojo. _

"_Eddie, it's been like forever since we didn't see you!" Joan shouted and saluted him. _

"_Joan, I'm glad to see you too!" Eddie replied. "But where is the dojo?" _

"_They moved to another mall, just like Phil. I give you the address." _

_Joan have the address to Eddie and he went there with her cousin. Ten minutes later, Eddie arrived at the other mall and noticed the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy but was smaller in his memory. He opened the door and saw Jack, Jerry, Milton and Rudy who were practicing until they perceived Eddie. _

"_Eddie, it's so good to see you again after almost two years!" Milton exclaimed and they all hugged. _

"_I'm glad to be back too." Eddie noticed. "But I don't see Kim. Where is she?" _

"_She is in Otai Academy in Japan since fifteen months." Jerry answered. _

_Jack was a little sad at it while Annabeth was suddenly shaking briefly and Eddie noticed it. _

"_Why are you shaking?" Eddie asked. _

"_Shivers, don't worry. No big deal." She quickly answered. _

"_Eddie, you didn't introduce us to this girl." Jerry said and looked at Annabeth with a flirty gaze. _

"_I'm her cousin, Annabeth, but you can call me Back off, Don Juan." Annabeth warned him. _

_Everybody was laughing. But when Jerry was about to put his right arm around her, she took his arm and twisted it. The boys stopped laughing and was shocked, and a little scared. _

"_I'm a karate second-degree black belt. Deal with it." Annabeth said. _

"_Okay okay, I understood. Stop twisting my arm." Jerry begged. _

_She stopped twisting his arm and he shook his arm to take the pain away. _

"_Annabeth, will you join the Wasabi Warriors?" Rudy asked. "Your cousin is automatically back with us but it would be great if you join us. The only other black belt is Jack, my assistant." He showed him to Annabeth. _

"_Why not? My cousin seems to like all of you and I need challenge. I'm in!" She said. _

"_All you have to do is to have your left fist in the palm of the right hand and say: I swear by the light of the dragon's eyes to be loyal, honest and never say die, Wasabi!" Rudy said. _

_Annabeth put her left arm in the palm of her right hand and pronounced: "I swear by the light of the dragon's eyes to be loyal, honest and never say die, Wasabi!" _

_Then, Rudy gave to Annabeth her gi, which made her officially a Wasabi Warrior. _

_Flashback end._

"That was good for today!" Rudy said. "You can go."

The Wasabi Warriors, after helping Rudy to put the dojo in order, left the dojo and went to their new hang out place, Phil's Bowl and Burger.

"So, this is the place you go after training?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Milton answered. "Besides, Jerry works here. The owner of this place is great but careful with the goat."

"All right, thanks for the warning." Annabeth said. "So, who wants to play bowling?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good." Milton answered.

"Too scared to play against a girl?" She replied.

Jack and Eddie chuckled at this.

"What if the loser pays a meal to the winner?" She suggested.

"If you insist." Milton said.

"Your cousin must be careful. Milton progressed a lot since you left." Jack said.

"So you don't know her." Eddie replied. "She is the best bowler I've ever seen. I even bet you $10."

"Deal." They shook their hands and put a $10 bill on the table.

Unfortunately, the game finished with a tie. Annabeth and Milton both scored 148 points. So, none of the four earn their reward.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton shouted when he looked at the score. "I never did a tie game in my life!"

"And so did I." Annabeth added. "Now what?"

"How about a race until the museum? I love museums and I'm wondering if you do."

"Who doesn't? In my city, the museum has the largest collection of shoes in the whole world. It gave me the liking of museums. But races are better!"

"Wait for..." Milton replied too late because she was already running. "See you!" He said to Jack and Eddie and left the place.

"Where are Milton and Annabeth going?" Jerry asked after coming to his friends' table.

"Apparently to the museum." Eddie said.

"I'm done for today. Want to go to the skate-park?" Jerry suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's go!" Jack answered.

Meanwhile.

Far away from Seaford, an old man requested one of his student at his office.

"Why did you request my presence, sensei?" The student asked.

"You were only here for a year but you are one of the best that I ever had to teach in my life." The student simply nodded to thank the sensei. "That is why I want you to accomplish something if you ache to become a sensei once I die or retire."

"What is it?"

"See, I had some issues with a man ten years ago. I naturally killed him as usual but I didn't complete the mission. In fact, I didn't want to."

The student was confused by what the old man said.

"This mission was personal and nobody was aware but you. Your mission is simple: find his daughter, kill her and bring her head in this table. If you manage, you will succeed me. Deal?"

"I accept your mission. I won't disappoint you." His student asserted.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, you can know. Her name is Annabeth Jones. She used to live in England until she moved in Seaford two weeks ago. She's a second-degree black belt, so you have the same abilities. My grunts told me that she joined a dojo and one of the members is also a black belt, which means it won't be easy but you gave me your word. You will leave the dojo in a week and move towards Seaford. I will personally give the rest of the information and the equipment in your room later. You can leave now."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the beginning. The character Annabeth is played by Paris Berelc(Skylar Storm in "Mighty Med"). I have some difficulties to find a logical continuation even I know how I will mainly turn out the story. So, if you have suggestions, send me a PM (not on reviews if possible). Don't forget to leave a review so I can know what you thought about it! See you soon! <strong>


End file.
